The demon that fell in love
by Mate-of-Sesshy
Summary: Please stop! Please your hurting him please' As the young maid cried out.'I'll stop when you agree to be mine.' Walking over to her.As she took one last look at her hero 'I'll marry you only if you stare his life.'No' Good.'leaving out the room she said
1. The meeting

**The demon and princess that fell in love**

**They lived in two different worlds. One to a family of royalty, the other was from a world that was untold to the world.**

**Their family hated each other not knowing of each other's worlds' make them wants. **

**There was no time for her to find this other world. But it was the opposite thing for a young boy. The world that he lived in was all Vampires. **

**To the princess she did not know of this world. But the young boy did. From time to time he would go to the human world to see what it was like there. **

**Seeing that it was not the idea that he had had thought of. About to return home when he heard two young kids talking about a festival. Never seeing or even going to a festival ever in his life. Deciding to go to what they call festival might be fun. **

**Coming back making sure not to wake-up his from her sleep, almost to his room when he saw his older brother setting on his bed. Knowing that was going to have to think of a good reason why he was home so late. Man oh man.  
**

**"Hey ash where were you all night?" His older brother had asked.  
**

**"That from me to know and you to fond out." Moving around him about to go into his bed when.  
**

**"If you don't tell me then I'll wake-up mom." As the evil grin showed upon his face.  
**

**"... Fine but if I tell you then you can't tell mom." Turning around.   
"Yeah sure what ever."  
**

**"I was in the human world." Turning head ready for his brother yell.  
"Well about time ash." Standing up  
**

**"What do you mean?" Looking at his older brother  
"I mean that you finally went into the human world."  
About to walk out of the room when "Wait min. Gary you've already been to the human world?''  
**

**"Oh sure. Well night Ashish boy." Closing the door. Walking to his bed about to go to sleep when he desisted to look a mirror that can see into the human world. Looking into the mirror asking it to show.  
"Show me the princess of the human world."  
**

**Granting his wish about to let him see the princess when he heard his mom calling him to tell him it was time for breakfast. Looking away from the mirror hoping to see a quick peek at the princess but couldn't see her because his mom would not Shutup calling him to come down stairs.**

**Changing into his clothes and then running down stairs only to see Gary they're before him. Sitting down eating about to leave when their mom came in telling them to sit back down because she has a surprise for them.  
**

**"Ash, Gary there is something that I have to tell you."  
"What?" Gary  
"There is a festival coming soon in the human world, right?" Staring at them. Which in there case was going to be a very good reason to why she was telling them this.  
**

**"You both know of this festival and I want you two to go together and have fun there and try not to make a big fuss about you two there." About to leave when Gary slammed his hand on the table about to break it.  
**

**"Mom why do you want the both of us to go?"  
"Because this is the time of your were we going to the human world to have fun and it'll be Ashes first time in the human world and I want you to make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble." **

**Disappearing into thin air.  
"Man just when I was thinking about mom saying that she was going to kick you out." As Gay said those words it pissed Ash off more then Gary he wanted to go by himself.  
**

**"Hey Gary you could say that you lost me in the crowd. All you have to do is drop me off and we'll meat up in the same place at the same time." Going to his room getting ready to go to school.  
**

**"Yeah what ever if she asked who's idea it was it's your." Going out the door. No to long was he followed by Ash. They had night school they were the most talked about buys in their school. Every girl in there school wanted to g out with them. As they went to their locker they found love letters. **

**They didn't real care about the letters. Moving the letters over and walking to their class there was only one girl that they hung out with them that was May.  
**

**"Hey may why is it that you're the only girl in this whole school that doesn't want to go out with us?" Ash and Gary said to May.  
"I already like someone oh I have to go."  
"To were?" Gary  
**

**"To the human world I have a part job bye." Disappearing in thin air.  
Leaving to go to the human world for her part time job. But what they didn't know was that she worked in the palace of the human world. Appearing inside the castle walls walking down the hall to see what the princess was up to.  
**

**"May I'm so happy to see you." Running up to May.  
"What's the big deal?" Trying to keep her dalliance.  
"May is it true that the guys in your world cute?" Pulling May onto her bed.  
**

**"Well it is true, oh I also have some good news."  
"What is it?" The young princess cried out loud  
" The two guys that I told you are going to becoming."  
**

**"Really?! Oh I can't wait." Jumping up and down around the room. When a knock on the door and then opened.  
"Miss you have a visitor." A maid said bowing to Misty.  
"Who could it be at this time of night?" Looking at the maid then at May.  
"It's Lord Brooke."  
"Tell him I'm not hear." Jumping at the name about to turn and run when a voice came into the room.  
**

**"Misty is that any way to say hello to your further husband." Walking into the room about to hug Misty but stopped him dead in his tracks.  
**

**"Brooke let's get something straight. Number 1.) I don't like you, 2.) I will never marry you even if it kills me." Turning her back on him. At the time May had already left.  
**

**"Come Misty you can't say no to a face like this." Walking up to Misty and broth his arms around her. Trying to kiss her neck when a small brown cute like fox came through the window and attached him head on.  
**

**Leaving Brook with a large bump on his head as well as a few screeches on his face. Misty bent down to pick up her Evee.  
**

**"That's a good Evee. That's why I always have that window open so that you can attach Brook when he tries things like that." Smiling at her Evee, which by the way she called princess.  
**

**"Misty must that thing always attach me when I'm here?" Sitting up  
"Yes as long as you keep thing to kiss me princess will always keep attaching you. By the way why are you here? To ask me to marry you to answer that NO!" Walking out onto the balcony with Evee in her arms.  
**

**"No I was going to say do you want to go on a date?" Standing on the other side of her.  
"No." Pouting as she saw that the town was getting ready for the Cherry blossom festival.  
**

**"If you go with me I'll take you to the festival." Evilly glaring at her. Waiting for her answer.  
"I'm still saying no." Walking back into her room." When May came flying in.  
"Misty I have the best of new!" Running up to Misty about to run her down  
**

**"What?!" Walking over to May who was jumping up and down because of the wonderful news she had.  
**

**"Your father said that you can go to the festival!" Jumping up with excitement.  
"Oh that's great now I don't have to go with Brook!" Trying Evee up into the air.  
**

**"That's so mean." Crying  
"Oh get over it. May you sure that's all he said?" Looking at her as if there was more that she did not tell her yet.  
**

**"Oh beside me, Nurse Joy and Offence Jenny will be with us but not following us." Smiling at the good news.  
**

**"That's even better. We can still go and they won't have to follow us even better." Upping up at the news.  
**

**"Sorry Brook you have to try another was to go on a date with her." Sticking her tongue out at the same time.  
**

**"Come on Misty we have to go and buy some knew kimonos!" Grading her by that hand and running out to the carriage. And off they when to buy some knew Kimonos.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**"Gary will it be nice when we leave tonight?" Looking out the window in Gary's room.  
**

**"Where'll be music, dancing everything that we do here when we have our festival." Tying up his rob.  
"You read Ash-shi boy?"   
**

**"I've been ready it was you I was waiting on." Running down the stairs and out to the door. It as already dark when they got there it didn't take long for Gary to find May.  
**

**"Hey Ash look there's May. May over here!" Waving his hands  
"Gary!" Surprise to see that he came at all. Gar and Ash ran up to May.  
**

**"What are you doing here?" Ash  
"Oh I'm here with a friend Misty comes here!" Waving for Misty to come over.  
**

**"What's up May?" Looking at May then to May's friends.  
"I want you to meet my friends this is Ash and Gary." Pointing to each one.  
**

**"Hi nice to meet you I'm Misty." Bowing to them.  
"Yeah...nice...to...um...Hi." Ash was a bit shy. But Gary and May were the only ones to see that they were both blushing.  
**

**"Ok Ash I got you here so have fun." Turing around about to leave when May stopped him.  
**

**"I'm going with Gary you two stay together. Bye" Walking into the crowd of people May was hoping that Misty might get to talk to him before the end of the night.  
**

**"Um...Do you want to go and catch some fish?" In a low but he could still hear her.  
**

**"Uh sure let's go." Grabbing her by the hand and running to the closes fish game by. It didn't take them long until the stopped being shy. The one person that Misty did not want to see was there.  
**

**"Misty I'm so happy to see you!" Running up to Misty about to hug her when princess came and well...you know what happened next.  
**

**"Misty dear why did you bring your pet." At the time Ash and Misty where just walking enjoying themselves.  
**

**"The same reason why you always come over trying to be smart." **

**Coldly glaring at him.  
"That's cold Misty why do you always have to be mean?" About to cry  
**

**"Cut the water works Brook I said once and I'll say it again I DON'T LIKE YOU! Let's go Ash." Grabbing him by the hand and walking away from Brook.  
**

**"Misty who was that?" They were in the center of the festival.  
"That's just a guy that my father wants me to marry." Before Ash could say something music started to play.  
**

**"Oh Ash let's dace." Pulling him to the dace floor it wasn't long until Gary, May, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny came over to join them. **

**May slow made her way over to Misty and Gary made his way over to Ash.  
**

**"Misty so tell me...what do you thinks of Ash?'' Still dancing  
**

**"What. What do you mean?" As she stared to stuttered.  
"Don't play dum I know that look in your eyes." Evilly grinning  
"Shutup! Maybe I do what's it up to you?" Blushing  
**

**"Ash what do you think of Misty?" The music had stopped. May took Misty over to get something to eat and Ash and Gary stayed in the same spot they were in.**

**"****I like her she's cute but you know I can't go with her." Sighing that he can't ask her to marry him, because they were from two different worlds.**

**Just think let alone to ask a human to for there hand in marriage. And even if she said yes she would have to know what he was. Misty would just run and never want to see him ever again.**

**"****Misty do you like Ash?" Asking they were ordering there food.**

**Dose ash love Misty are does she love Brooke else? R&R love you all please review bye -**  



	2. Under the sakura tree

_**The demon and princess that fell in love**_

Hey there I want to thank the two people that reviewed for me "gilmaxter" and "L' Fleur Noir" They were the only two that updated on my story well so far but to give a better

Summary: Misty is a princess from the human world, and Ash is vampires from well you guess… But as you can tell Brooke wants to marry Misty but only for her land and her body. But when Brooke sees Misty with Ash one night in this event he loses his mind and does the one thing that will scar Misty, Ash, May, Gary and her family as well as her kingdom.

"Misty please don't tell Gary that I like him... Please!?" May was doing her fames puppy god pout.

"...Alright just don't do that again." Trying not to twice. Just as May and Misty walked back up to Gary and Ash the music had already stopped playing.

"Say um Misty?" Ash said as he was blushing as he walked up to Misty who was talking to May.

"Yes Ash what is it?"

"Um can I ask you something?"

"So what's up?" Turning to face Ash. May and Gary were watching waiting for Ash to tell Misty that he liked Misty.

"Not here how about under that tree?" Pointing to the Sakura tree. As Ash and Misty walked hand-in-hand to the Sakura tree.

As Ash and Misty left her and Gary by themselves May was blushing at the idea of being alone with Gary. Ha-ha she wasn't the only one blushing to. - (Kiss Damnit…Will this writer ever let them kiss. Oh wait I am the writer he he. -')

"Gary I want to ask if-"

Sakura Tree

"Um Misty I have something to ask?" Ash had on a dark color red on his cheeks so did Misty.

"Yes."

'_Oh man she beautiful under the Sakura tree. Oh man I can't even think straight.'_

"Misty I was wondering if you-"Just as he was about to finish the one person came out of the last place you think to look.

"Misty hay I was wondering were you were. Hum…I see you're still hanging with his guy. I'm so much better then him." Brooke said as he came out of the tree.

"Brooke why don't you go and jump into a river for me." Misty said as she pushed Brooke out of the way.

"Now Ash what were you going to say before he showed up." Now standing in front of Ash again still blushing as she looked into his eyes.

"Um I…I wanted to ask if you would-"Just them Officer Jenny came over.

"Ok is time to go you sisters are waiting for you back home." Jenny said as she walks back over to the carriage.

"Ask I'm having a ball for my 18th birthday and I was wondering if you would come to my party?" Misty asks as a light blush cane onto her checks.

"Um… Sure I would love to come is there anything that I need to wear?" Ask was happier to know that he would see Misty again.

"It's a masked ball so wear a mask." Misty was happy to know that Ash was going to be there for her 18th birthday.

"Misty come on its time to go! Ash Gary's looking for you too!" May said as she yelled from the hill top.

"Oh well. Hey Misty I'll let you ride in my carriage with me if you want." Brooke said as he had his hands around her shoulder and was walking away from Ash.

"Brooke the day I ride with you is the day you die!" Misty said as she punched Brooke all the way to where May was standing.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Yelling to Ash and she ran down to the carriage with May as the carriage rod off.

"Hey Ash I know you want to go to that Ball that she's having." Gary said as he came up to Ash without him knowing.

Jumping up Ash hit his head on one of the branches of the cherry Bloom tree.

"Gary what was that for?" Getting up and yelling at him. That the time they were on there way home. There mom was already in the bed asleep.

_**That next night at Mistiest Party**_

"Oh May I'm scared that he won't come." Misty said as she was standing by the punch bowl.

"Chill they'll be here you just have to wait and see."

Before Misty could replay Brooke and another person came and took them out to the dance floor.

About 15 mines. Late Ash didn't show up Gary come but he said Ash was taking to long and left without him. Walking into the garden 'because she thought that she saw someone in there.

Walking along the past she came across a pound that had a small bridge that she used to play with some of the water Pokemon. As she kept on walking deeper into the garden she found and a small balcony that over shadowed the garden enjoying it she hear someone was behind her she found………….

I'm going to leave you on this R&R love you all and sorry I had the most hardest time coming up with this chapter (Writers block) love you all bye -


	3. What she saw was it real or not?

Hi there I want to give a special thank s to Finny-Kun Goddess for telling me to go on with the story so Thanks for the encouragement - So on with the story YEAH! -

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

Misty turned around to find…….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ash standing right behind her, but he was not just standing there oh no. He had giant black wings on his back. Misty at first couldn't believe it at first; she just thought that she was seeing things. By the time she blinked the wings had some how disappeared. That's when Ash fell to his knees panting with Mist running over to him to make sure that he was ok.

"Ash are you ok?" Misty asked afaid that he maybe in pain by the way he was beathing. Still panting Misty helped Ash over to the beanch to sit down.

In about ten or so mines. Ash had finally could breath right.

"Hi Misty sorry I'm late I had to take care of some things back so what's up why are you out here? I thought you would be at the party?" Ash asked a bit confused as to you Misty was outside with him when she should be inside.

"Oh will you see –blush- Um well I was just getting some air that's all really." Misty said as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Really it looked like you were waiting for someone?" Ash said with a hint of jealously in his voice.

'I'll beat anyone that tries to get with Misty before I do!' Ash yelled in his head. Misty still sitting beside him could tell in his voice that there was a bit of anger in it.

Somewhere else in the garden

'Um…I wonder where Misty could be? Heheh I bet I could get Misty to love me better if we were by ourselves. Yeah that's it that's why she came out her, she knew that I would follow her here and she would say yes to me asking her to marry me this is so great!' Brooke yelled with tears of joy running down his face.

Not far from Brooke was May and Gary, Gary took May out side to get some air to him May looked a little pale in the skin that and a she had drink one of the adults drinks by mistake.

(Hehehe hi I've done that to that it was fun - I slapped my cousin by that time when I awoke he had a print on his face hehehe -)

"Hi May you think you'll be ok?" Gary asked as he watched May start to dance around the pound. Just before May said anything she was about to fall into the water because she was walking along the edge of the pound rocks inside of the pound.

Gary say this before she fell and got to her before she fell, helping her up before she fell back into the water. He carried her over to a bench to sit down.

"Maybe it would be better if you sat down instead." Gary said as he soon found out that May had fallen asleep on him.

'May when will you ever know that I…What's funny is that I can't even say it in my own thoughts how sad is that?' Gary thought with a chuckle.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's all I'm going to do for now that is - heheheh if you want to knew what happens next your going to have to review for me because I'm not going to update until I have at least 8 reviews. So tell you friends about his story k - Love you for reading so R&R for me please and thank you bye all -

_**ASH & MISTY FOREVER! YEAH -**_


	4. His plan

Hi there to all my readers 0

Hi there to all my readers 0. I know I should have updated sooner but I had things to do so here I am - so lets go on with the story K -

Recap:

"Hi May you think you'll be ok?" Gary asked as he watched May start to dance around the pound. Just before May said anything she was about to fall into the water because she was walking along the edge of the pound rocks inside of the pound.

Gary says this before she fell and got to her before she fell, helping her up before she fell back into the water. He carried her over to a bench to sit down.

"Maybe it would be better if you sat down instead." Gary said as he soon found out that May had fallen asleep on him.

'May when will you ever know that I…What's funny is that I can't even say it in my own thoughts how sad is that?' Gary thought with a chuckle.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Well I'll be damned…' Gary said as he saw his brother making a move on that princess that May was always talking about.

Ash and Misty fell asleep under the Cherry blossom tree and the stairs, they felt like to night would never end. (A/N: Oh that's so cute) But all to sadly was there little time alone to end soon.

A few trees down was Brooke as he watched the girl that he was going to marry sit under the cherry blossom tree was a complete stranger.

Brooke's POV

I looked and looked to find Misty to see if I could convince her to marry me. When I turned to corner I saw her with another guy.

'I will not have some outside come onto my girl when I'm here!' I said as I stared to make my way over to the, oh so lovely couple. Just as I stopped a few steps away from them I saw that they were about to fall asleep.

"Misty wake up its time to go, Misty wake up." Just as I was about to shake her to see if she would wake up but I saw that was starting to move a little bit as well as the other guy she was with.

End of POV

As Misty and Ash started to wake up to the noise that woke then, before Ash or Misty could do anything Misty felt like she was being picked up by her arm.

"Come on Misty we have to leave, you shouldn't be around with things like him he'll give you a bad reputation." Just as Brooke was about to take her way Misty pulled her arm away from him and went to see if Ash was alright. Well seeing that he fell over hitting his head on the ground when Brooke had pulled him.

"Ash are you alright?" Misty asked as she saw him rub his head to see that he had a cute little knot on the top of his head.

"Ummmmm… Yeah what happened? Never mind I think I found out." Ash said as he gave an evil glare over to Brooke.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you would be leaving early?" Misty said as she looked over to Brooke as she helped Ash up.

"I came to take you and May home… Did you forget that you a meeting later with the elders?" Brooke said and in a cold tone.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot I'll leave in a few... Come on Ash you can help me find May." Pulling Ash into another direction to find May and to get away from Brooke and him glaring at them as Brooke saw them turn the corner of the garden Brooke then began to show his true nature.

"I should be the one to help her find May. Find if she wants to play hard two can play that same game….

!!

Hi there I know its short but in the next chapter it'll be longer k I promise R&R thanks I need them so I can keep updating - But I'll help you out by giving you a line from one of my future chapters.

"_**What will it be you life or, the life of these two girls?" The voice laugh**_

Well that's all i'll give you - you have to review to see who or what's going on k

bye love yah 0


End file.
